Entwined Fates
by fanjosh81
Summary: Ryou is a young prince, war is on the way. Can this prince take control of his destiny. lol im not very good at summaries plz r&r. other characters B,yy,y,m,ym but there not in the beginning. 2nd chapter up. sorry if its a bit short
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Chapter 1

The Prince

There was a soft warm breeze drifting through the large open window situated on the other side of the room. The room was large and well furnished with only the best and most expensive furniture. On the wall on the Opposite side of the room there was a large open fireplace which the night before was giving warmth to the large comfy room, now how ever the fire was but coals glowing a friendly orange, the walls of the room were large and made of stone but they were not tough when touched but smooth and warm. The colour of the stone walls lied within the onlooker for the colour's changed to what the onlooker's choice of colours would be if it was theirs.

At this moment there was a large clatter outside the room door. Causing the young prince to wake with a start. He sat up instantly, listening intently for any sound but no other noise came.

Silently he slipped of his bed and crossed the room towards his closet, his feet sinking into the soft rugs comforting his feet.

Slowly he searched his cupboard till he found what he was looking for, it was his dressing gown. Once he had the dressing gown on he crossed the room once more but this time towards the door.

The golden handle was cold as he pressed down on it, and opened to the slightest touch; the door swung open and there before him laid a large empty corridor. This surprised the prince for now he had no idea where the noise had come from.

For a while he just stood there his eye's searching the corridor for any sign of life or at least something that could have caused the sudden sound.

Finally he was about to give up his search when his eyes met a piece of paper, Folded neatly next to one of the pillars facing him. The prince walked over to the piece of paper quickly. He slowly picked it up and noticed that it had his name written on the front. Dear Ryou it read. Ryou slowly unfolded it.

Slowly his sharp eyes scanned the piece of paper reading the message twice without hesitation.

The message read

Dear Ryou meet me out in the centre garden after breakfast I've just got back from the mountain village we have so much to catch up on. See you there.

Bakura

Tyran couldn't believe it his friend had returned from the Shakyo village in the mountains. Bakura had left weeks ago but it seemed like years. For Bakura and Ryou were inseparable you could never find one without the other. Both boys were the same age but Bakura was 2 years older than Ryou. Both boys had long white hair and tanned skin. But Bakura had green eyes where Ryou had brown.

Ryou ran down the corridor heart pumping. He was going to miss breakfast and go meet his friend earlier than Bakura had originally planned but as fate would have it along the way towards the garden he ran straight into his father the King. His father the King was a tall man and very proud he wore a long blue and green robe that covered his entire body, around his waist there was a strong sturdy belt made from mythril and out lined with gold hanging from the belt was a well made sword that was passed down from generation to generation.

Ryou stood up looking up at his father with a grin on his face. "Guess what" he cried in a extremely energetic voice "what" his father replied deciding to go along with it. "Bakura back from the village" he cried out much louder than he meant to which in turn caused him to turn slightly red, but His father just looked down at him with a smile on his face "that's great but you wouldn't be missing breakfast to go meet him earlier would you now" said his father with a smirk on his face.

Ryou blushed at these words wondering how his father new that his friend and himself were on their way to meet each other. Meanwhile his father just stood their silently with a smirk plastered on his face because by the look on his sons face he new what he said was true.

Ryou was first to speak after the long pause "how did you know that I was going to meet Bakura" asked Ryou keeping constant eye contact with his father. "The guards told me" he told him simply, "but their were no guards outside my room" the little prince blurted out before he could stop himself. The king just stood there for a seck with yet another smirk on his face before he replied "none that you could see" In saying this his father placed one of his large strong hands behind Ryous back and guided him to the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was on the other side of the palace from the gardens this annoyed Ryou.

The walk seemed to go on forever and neither Ryou nor his father talked besides the usual little nod to the guards and servants till the dinning hall doors were in sight. His father seemed to take this as the time to start a conversation "are you ready for tomorrow" Ryou didn't answerer right away for he was extremely nervous about the next day to come. It was his 6th birthday every other year Ryou got extremely excited about his birthday but this year was different this was one of the most important days that his life journey would hold for tomorrow their will be a grand ceremony where the sacred medallion of hope is to be past down to Ryou. The medallion has sacred powers and gives hope to those who are in despair. But the medallions greatest power is to allow the person who wears it to control the mightiest weapon the staff of torapezz. The weapon is ancient but still looks as if it has never been used it is a long and black staff with gold patterns running along it but no one knows its true power, for no one has ever been able to control the amazing powers that lay dormant within its core. For it is said the one in which the medallion shines for will control the staff but all is not well with this for it is also written that it will shine when it's hidden powers are needed most.

This scared Ryou because he couldn't bear the staff glowing for him the thought terrified him. For he was very young and the thought of him being the only hope for his people almost made him feel sick. This must have shown for his father left him to his thoughts.

Ryou just kept walking absentmindedly till he heard his name being called by one of the palace servants to take his seat at the royal table situated on the other side of the room. Ryou passed a few other tables with nobles seated at them discussing the problems that they were having protecting their borders from some of the bands of thieves coming from the forgotten lands. Ryou new that this was becoming a major problem because their was allot of talk about it going around the palace, he also new it was a major problem because no one before now had dared come from the forgotten lands and attack Ellroy's borders.

By now Ryou had reached the table and taken his seat next to his mother Queen Marilan. Marilan was tall with black hair. She wore a pink robe with a matching belt around her waist; she was very wise and was known to give good advice to those who asked. She was not born to this land but of Arsden a large island off the coast of Ellroy. It was one of Ellroy's largest neighbours and greatest ally both the people from Ellroy and Arsden had fought side by side in many wars.

Once Ryou was comfortable he gave his usual greeting to his mother, his mother smiled at him before saying "Bakuras back I saw them return last night, I bet he's already been in contact with you", Ryou just smiled back and thought for a moment before answering how do my parents know every thing am I that predictable, "yah I'm meeting him in the gardens after breakfast" Ryou told his mother happily remembering all the things he had to tell Bakura.

Breakfast seemed to go on forever, as time went on Ryou face drew closer and closer to the table. For the only thing keeping him awake was the complaining of the nobles to his father about the attacks on their borders.

At this moment their was a large commotion outside the dinning hall doors. Ryou sat up instantly; this was just the thing he needed to keep himself awake.

Ryou once again found himself listening intently, yet this time he was trying to unscramble the muffled words that could be heard from out side the dining hall doors.

If the man or women was found to be dangerous he would never make it inside the dinning hall. Ryou new this because of other people who had tried to assault a noble, for he new the guards will stop him and drag him down to the dungeons for one of his father's advisors to deal with.

Ryou tried to keep his mind clear of all thoughts but the muffled sound, but it was almost no good. For so many strange things had been going on of late. Without a moment later than Ryou had got his mind clear on the sound the large elegant doors were thrown open, their beyond the door lay 6 guards surrounding by what appeared to be a peasant.

The guards had looks of hora and anxiety mingled on their faces. The peasant stumbled in. his cloth's were tattered with holes and were stained beyond repair, he had tanned leathery skin from the dry hot sun, his hair was like Ryou but much, much messier.

Any fool could see that he was terra stricken, but the man just stood there staring directly at Ryou his eyes not once travelling towards his father or mother. A few minutes past before Ryous father found his words, "welcome" his father said slowly, but then he waited for a minute as if he was waiting for some kind of a response which he clearly was not going to receive before he finished with "I've been waiting for you".

Ryou couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of his fathers mouth, the words rippled through his mind making it hurt with questions. But the voice did not stop on tyran it spread itself around the room like wildfire invading every mind making each one explode with questions. Why was there King in league with this man.

Hi everyone this is my first story so be nice, please review and tell me what you think. Or I wont update cause theirs no point if no one reads it. My favourite character is ryou


	2. what the

Chapter 2

The Meeting

The voice droned through the hall invading every ear it past. With these words the room fell silent not a word was spoken. Ryous mind was once again bombarded with questions who was this man? What news had he come to share with his father? And most importantly how did his father know this man? Things just didn't make sense.

His father seemed to sense the tension in the air and without a further delay his father ordered everyone out of the hall except of his wife and chief advisors and of coarse the peasant who was still standing in the doorway. But Ryou didn't budge for he was determined to find the answers to the questions that had filled his head.

His father took note of this and as soon as the nobles' waiters and other children had left the room. His father then turned to Ryou as if about to say something but Ryou was too quick for him and spoke first "what's going on" cried Ryou trying to hold his temper down, his father looked at him with pleading eye's before replying with "Ryou I'm sorry but I cant share this with you just yet, but I may later for I am still in the dark at this point, however I understand that this has probably triggered allot of questions but I believe now is not the time for this, so run along and go meet Bakura, and I'll see you later" with this his father gave him a forced smile and turned back to the people left behind. This did not sit well with Ryou he was an only child not to mention a prince and almost always got what he wanted, but something was different and his need to see Bakura was growing so without another word Ryou slipped off his chair and crossed the room as quietly and as quickly as possible. Slightly slamming the door to show he was not happy.

Once out of the room he immediately set out towards the gardens in search of his loyal friend Bakura, Bakura could easily be described as an Arrogant prankster and A bit of A smart-alecky, he was skilled with a sword And bow. He had long white hair just like Ryou but his was wild whereas Ryous was tamed and well brushed. Ryou skidded to a halt just before a large elegant stair case which lead down to the main palace garden doors.

The stair case was made made of white marble. Ryou slowly descended down the stairs and gave a brief nod to the two guards as they opened the white French doors revealing a garden like no other it had tropical Mediterranean theme, large healthy palms lined the pathways. Large elegant statues could be found everywhere towards the left hand side there was A massive man made waterfall, where the water cascaded down numerous rocks to meet its destination in the pool below it.

Slowly Ryou made his way across the lawn, in search of Bakura, his eyes travelled everywhere. Till they fell upon two palace nobles that where in deep conversation, about what hade happened in the dinning hall. Ryou knew these two men and couldn't stand either of them both was very well off yet still scabbed off his father for every thing. They were both similar in appearance to rats all they were missing where the tail, fur and whiskers. Ryou couldn't help but laugh at his thought which caused the two nobles to become Aware of his presence. The two men's faces darkened slightly as they turned to face him. 'Now what would the young prince being doing out in the palace garden' Asked one of the nobles slyly, 'I should ask you the same thing' retorted Ryou 'seeing As you don't live here and all, some may consider you as uninvited guests' Ryou finished impressively. One of the nobles just glared At him before saying 'some should keep to their own business young prince for we wouldn't want anything to happen to you' he said mockingly. With that the two men crossed the lawn towards the palace.

Ryou waited a few moments before starting his search up Again for Bakura, his search went on for around 5 minutes before his eyes rested upon A snowy mane behind A small hedge. Slowly As quietly as possible he made his way towards his friend. Once he was in range he prepared to pounce onto his friend, but before he was into his crouching position, Bakura turned around and gave him A large mocking smile, before saying 'now here's where you went wrong'.


	3. Meet Bakura

CHAPTER 3

Ryous face fell slightly at this. Damn Bakura how did he know I was there thought Ryou; it's not fair he thought to himself.

'firstly' said Bakura holding one of his figures up, 'you were two loud secondly you took so long and thirdly I saw you coming in that mirror over there by the wall'.

It wasn't long before a smile started to dance its way Across Ryous face.

'So' Bakura said turning to Ryou 'what have I missed while I was Away'. Ryou just smiled before saying 'you have no idea'.

Ryou told Bakura about everything from the nobles to how he was feeling about the next day to come. Bakura just let him talk without any interruptions.

Once Ryou had finished, Bakura's eyes shone with a burning Anger. It startled Ryou a bit; Bakura was never really an angry person. 'I can't believe they spoke to you like that' he almost yelled out, 'you're a prince for god sake, And for one of the most powerful countries on this side of the world'.

'Come on Bakura lighten up' said Ryou with a smile 'you've just got back why don't we go and have a bit of fun I mean I'll do anything to take my mind off tomorrow'.

With this the two stood up and started making planes as to what they would for the following afternoon. The two finally agreed on a game of hide and go seek, lunch, weaponry practise and then a dip in on of the 11 palace pools.

So almost immediately the two left the grassy spot on which they had made their plans, to go and follow them out.

The two soon decided that they would play scissor paper rock to see who would be in first. They had three rounds and the person who won two out of three or more was declared the winner and could hide first.

Surprisingly Ryou managed to come out as the victor, which usually never happened. As soon As this was done Bakura headed over towards the waterfall to start counting while Ryou took off towards the large wooden doors to leave the palace garden. Just as before the two guards opened the door for him and allowed him to pass through without question.

Ryou skidded in to the next room, and stood in front of the large staircase, as quickly as possible he made his way to the top of it.

Once he was at the top of the stair case he made his way up to the north tower, he loved the north tower the inside stones where the same as the ones in his elegant bedroom. But the walls were not bear they were covered in many Artworks, from large expansive ones to smaller cheaper ones, but all were impressive and caught the eye of those that had a chance to see them.

This was the place in which he and Bakura had first met, before then Ryou was much more lonely, although it was surprising that they had never met, seeing As Ryou's father was once the head Adviser, but unfortunately he had fallen ill. He became very frail and many feared for his life, but he never gave into it. Then one day he just vanished, the only clue was a note which said that he had left in search of a cure, And that he will not return if indeed he does find one, it also said that he hoped that Bakura his one and only son could be looked after And his regret that his son could not join him on his quest.

Many now thought the man to be dead, but Bakura never gave up hope, he had told Ryou this A few times, he always said he was probably living with the elves. He knew his father would love it there.

The elvan lands have always been very peaceful and full of life; the elves are very wise and usually nocturnal but still can occasionally be seen during the day. The elvan cities are mostly found in the forests. There they are safe from the wars happening in the world around them.

It didn't take Ryou long before he was in front of yet another stair case which lead to the first floor of the tower. A few later moments Ryou was at the top of the stairs entering the first floor.

Slowly he pushed his hair out of his face before pushing the large red wood door out of his way to reveal. A large well furnished room, soft cream coloured carpet covered the floor which gave comfort to all those that set foot on it. On the wall opposite him was a large window which allowed you to look out over the majority of the palace and its grounds, to his right there was a fire place similar to the one found in his own room. To his left there where many portraits of all the kings that had once ruled over this fine palace. Scatted around the room were allot of extravagant pieces of furnisher.

Ryou slowly entered the room tacking in its beauty, this room always made him gape no matter how many times he saw it. It took around 30 seconds before he realized he had to keep moving, Bakura could be hot on his trail.

As quickly as possible he made his way to the next stair case which lead him higher still into the tower. Ryou started up it immediately, so it wasn't long before he reached the second floor.

This room had no window but was furnished like the one below it, on the wall where the window was found in the previous room there was a book case which contained hundreds of books on different topics.

Ryou loved this room as much as the one below it but he had to keep moving or Bakura would soon catch him.

So off he went again up the next stair case to get to his destination, the next stair case was a lot longer than the last one and the one before it.

Once Ryou climbed the last three stairs he walked silently into the next room panting heavily, 'god I wish father would in stall some kind of contraption so we didn't need to have so many stairs' Ryou said to himself in between pants.

After Ryou had fully recovered from his stair climbing expedition he pushed his white main out of his face to take in the room around him. It was small and cramped, it still had the elaborate carpet but the room was not of the same quality as the one before it all it contained was a large painting of the sea and a trapdoor on the ceiling.

The painting was of very high quality, and contained allot of high detail. Everything could easily be made out.

Ryou loved this painting probably because he loved the sea so much; he loved the way the waves the crashed on the great sandy beach that stretched for miles. He loved the big blue sky and the warm comforting son which could be seen reflecting off the cool water.

Slowly Ryou tore his eyes away from the painting to the trap door located on the ceiling; slowly he extended his right hand to grab the rope dangling from the trap door. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around the rope and pulled on it gently Allowing A the trap door to spring open And a ladder to land down near his feet. As soon as this was done sunlight burst into the room. Without hesitation Ryou made his way up the ladder and on to the roof of the tower like he had done many times before.

Once out on the roof Ryou sat down and stared out over the palace, here he could see all most anything, there were only three towers higher than this one but this one was enough of a climb for Ryou. The view from the tower was great from there you could see over the palace walls, from here everyone looked like Ants. He could see All the guards, workers and nobles.

Time pressed on and Ryou started to relax a bit he was happy with his hiding spot but secretly hoped Bakura would find him soon. He was starting to get lonely he had seen him once or twice weaving his way around the palace on his search for Ryou.

Ryou waited and waited, and eventually found himself falling asleep on the ledge of the tower, the sun was warm and comforting and was enough to put Almost Anyone to sleep. Slowing his eyelids started to close and a yawn escaped his lips.

Ryou was so comfortable that he didn't here the trap door slowly open and the sound off someone scurrying up the ladder, all he heard was got yah.

Ryou jumped so high that the sun would have been within his reach, by the time Ryou recovered from his scare he found Bakura rolling around at his feet laughing his head off.

'So you finally found me' Ryou said through a small yawn, 'what you saying I took a long time' Bakura asked Ryou. 'Well I guess I am' Ryou said back defiantly, 'yah well I guess I did' Bakura sAid scratching the back of is neck 'so do you wanner go an get some lunch' 'yah alright' Ryou said as he heard his stomach give A low growl.

The two made their way through the corridors of the palace to Ryou's bedroom, there Ryou Asked his one of his servants to go fetch him lunch and Another to go and set up a weaponry training Arena for Bakura and him self.

The two then entered Ryou's room And each took a seat in front of the freshly lit fire place the room was warm And the two were highly comfortable in the two lounge chairs.

As Ryou looked around the room he tried to figure out where these hidden guards of his fathers were, this kind of thing was the only thing he didn't like about being a prince he was never alone. Which was good for some but Ryou often just felt like escaping and being free if only for A few hours or so.

'Earth to Ryou anybody home' Ryou came out of his train of thought almost immediately, 'oh sorry Bakura I guess I was just daydreaming' 'don't worry about it you've got so much to think about I'm just glade I'm not you' Bakura replied.

At this second there was a soft knock at the door, slowly a young girl entered she had long blond hair and blue eye's, her skin was tanned and she wore a white dress which was sleeveless but trailed down to her feet, neither Bakura or Ryou recognized her.

Slowly the girl made her way carefully to a large table to place down the tray over flowing with all kinds of foods. After placing the tray down she did small curtsy, and hurried over towards the door.

'What's the hurry' Ryou called over to her before she reached the door, slowly the girl turned to Ryou and Bakura, 'well I mean why don't you join us be the way you were watching the food your obviously hungry and we cant eat it all'.

The girl smiled before saying 'I'd love to' Ryou and Bakura made their way from the fire to the table, where the tray had been placed. Slowly the three took their seats, 'so what's your name' Bakura asked the girl casually trying to start some sort of conversation.

'Um well my names matilda, I work in the kitchens' 'Aren't you A bit young to be working there, I didn't no my father employed people of your age' Ryou stated. 'well um I guess I Am a bit young but working here is great, my family well, wasn't that well off so meals were small and we couldn't afford much, but know that I work we can Afford Allot more and the meals are free cause I can take home the left over food in the kitchens, so everything's good know' She replied. 'Well that's good Ryou replied.

The three then started eating and continued to talk about anything and everything, by the time they had finished nearly an hour had gone by. Matilda thanked them for lunch and hurried towards the door, 'what's the rush Bakura asked her casually' As she scrambled towards the through the door, 'I'm very late I've got to get back to the kitchens' she replied, 'don't worry about it replied Ryou 'I told you to stay didn't I And I'm the prince'.

Matilda then turned to Ryou and replied 'your right, thanks Ryou and good luck with tomorrow', 'thanks replied Ryou 'I hope we se each other again soon'. With that Matilda left the room and made her way back to the kitchens.

A few moments went by before Bakura and Ryou made their way to the weaponry training area which had been set up for them. On the way there they talked about there knew friend Matilda.

It wasn't long before the two reached there destination.

Well I think I'll leave this one there, ah this one took so long. So what do you think plz review. Its going t move Allot quicker from here, this is kinder still the prologue.

Sorry that the last chap was so short I hope this one makes up for it shouldn't be to long till I update so c you then.


End file.
